Mr Unattainable
by LoveXOXOLuna
Summary: Romano has always had a thing for Germany. Sadly he has to sit and watch his brother celebrate his engagement with his one true love. Watching him live his dream. However things may change when a certain American and Prussian, who has their own love problems, decides to make a deal. He helps Romano get his dream guy if he agrees to do the same in return. Germano, UsUk and PruIta.


"Can you believe it? We're engaged!" Feliciano shouted excitedly.

"I'm so happy for you Feli! It's going to be the perfect wedding." Hungary squealed.

"Congratulations Feliciano. It was about time you two got hitched." England said smiling softly.

Romano watched as Hungary, Italy and England chatted away excitedly. Talking about how big and beautiful his wedding would be. It wasn't fair. He should be the one getting all the attention. Marrying his one true love.

But of course his brother was marrying him. He was getting all the attention and the perfect wedding. He always got everything and he got nothing.

Romano looked down at his plate of alfredo and glared at it as if it was the one destroying his hopes and dreams. It was currently lunch and Feliciano invited them to lunch at the nearby cafe. He said that he had a big announcement which of course turned out to be his engagement to Germany.

"What's wrong Fartello?" Italy asked concerned.

Romano looked up and gave his usual scowl. "Nothing. They just didn't put enough alfredo sauce on my ravioli." He grumbled.

Hungary got up and sat next to him. "This is about Spain, isn't it? I'm sorry that it didn't work out. Who knew that he had a thing for Belgium and vise versa. Don't worry we'll find you someone else. I just know that the person for you is out there." She said trying to make him feel better.

Romano gave her a fake smile and nodded his head. It was true. There was the person just for him. They we're just engaged to his brother.

"I'll be fine now. We're celebrating Italy's engagement right now. Don't let my feelings get in the way." He said wanting to be left alone.

"If you're sure." She said getting up and started making plans with Italy while England gave the occasional comment.

It wasn't long before America barged in with Japan and Germany in tow. It looked like America was laughing at something Japan was saying. Probably something about anime or some funny incident. Germany just looked bored. He was probably wondering why they were friends.

Italy got up excitedly and hugged him. "Germany, I'm so excited to see you! I was just talking to my brother and friends about our engagement. I think they're just as excited as we are."

"No one could be as excited as you Feli." Germany said patting his head.

Romano glared at them. 'He should be patting my head not Feliciano's.' He thought enviouslly.

Feliciano lead Germany over to the seat next to his and they both sat down. Feliciano picked up a fork full of antipasto salad and held It up to Germany's mouth. "Say ahhh~."

Blushing Germany opened his mouth and did as Italy told him too. Feliciano giggled and asked if he liked it.

Not able to watch the scene anymore he looked over to England and Japan. They were sitting together talking quietly. When England got some whip cream frosting on the side of his mouth Japan took that chance to lick his lips then kiss him. England was completely red but didn't fight it.

England and Japan had been dating for a few months now. At first it was just rumors but when America asked about it everyone was surprised when they confirmed it. Who would have thought that they had a thing for each other.

"Germany huh? Who'd have thought." America said looking at Romano.

Romano was surprised to see America sitting next to him. He didn't even notice. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You love him. It's pretty obvious. I'm surprised that no one else noticed. But then again no one else is in the same zone as we are. The Mr. Unattainable zone." He sighed.

"Mr. Unattainable? What the hell are you talking about?"

"It means that we're after guys that are in a committed relationship, Mr. Unattainable's. To them we're just the supportive friends that's happy for them." He explained.

"Isn't that just the friend zone?" Romano asked giving him a deadpan expression.

"Oh no no no! They are completely different! The friend zone is impossible to get out of. They will only ever see you as a friend no matter what. But the Mr. Unattainable zone is perfect. It means we have a chance of winning over our true loves. Because in the end love conquers all!" He said passionately.

Romano just stared at him bored. 'Man this guy's an idiot. I feel bad for the person he ends up with.'

"Look I know it doesn't make sense to you but trust me, I know what I'm talking about."

"Sure... You're after England right?" He asked.

"Yep, have been since I was a kid. I just didn't realize it till a few centuries ago. When I realised my feelings I formed a plan. I would impress him by being a hero then ask him out. But Japan ruined it when he confessed his feelings to England. Now I'm sitting on the sidelines watching him do things that I should be doing. It's not fair." He whined.

"You should have just told him how you feel instead of trying to impress him for a few centuries. It's your fault for waiting so long." He said brutally honest.

"Pot calling the kettle black." He grumbled.

Romano just ignored him and started eating again. They only had fifteen minutes before the meeting started and he wasn't going to let the food go to waste. After a few minutes if silence America stood up and left.

Confused Romano looked at him. America was tense and he could practically feel the waves of anger radiating off him. Romano looked around and saw why. England and Japan were kissing and rather intensely. Surprising since they were out in public and England was kind of a prude.

'Wow I've never seen America so angry. I didn't think it was possible. But I can understand why. America was in love with England since he was a child. I feel sorry for him.' He thought.

They finished eating and headed back to the meeting. Once there Italy announced to everyone that he was engaged. Apparently they were waiting til after the meeting but Italy just couldn't wait. After seeing his friends reactions he just had to tell everyone else.

By this point Romano decided to leave. It would be nothing but a bunch of messing around and wedding talk. He was just about to get in his car when he heard a certain country call out to him.

"Romano wait up!"

Romano groaned but stopped. He watched as the American skid to a stop but ended up crashing into his car door.

"What do you want?" He asked irritated.

"I wanted to make a proposal, a deal of sorts. I help you win Germany's heart and you help me get England's. What do you say?" He asked excitedly.

'Have Germany's heart? Me?! That would be wonderful. Amazing! But what about Feliciano? He loves Germany so much. As much as I would love to have him my brother loves him. I can't do that to him. Even if it means losing any chance of happiness.'

"I'm going to have to decline. I can't do that to my brother or the one I love. I'm sorry." He apologized and got it.

Driving away he didn't notice a certain Prussian watching him go.

"See? I told you he loves your brother." America said smirking.

"Yeah but he refuses to interfere. What do we do now?" Prussia asked.

"Simple, we wait for the wedding preparations to begin. He's Italy's brother. Italy will be relying on him to help. Eventually Romano will crack and join our cause."

* * *

A/N: And that's the prologue! Hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think.

Btw, the countries adressed names will change depending on who they're speaking too and how close they are.

I own nothing.


End file.
